Onegai Bounty Hunter
by Hobie
Summary: A Gingeramen bounty hunter comes to collect Mizuho.
1. Moonlight and Matagu

Zabaione Costada was alerted by _Molly_ when the ship entered the solar system. At sublight speed, there still remained a few hours before they would reach Galaxy Post Planet Delta DES-8228. Coming out this far alone had been a new experience for her; she usually worked with a partner. But the Council had needed him elsewhere, thus making the trip a long and boring one at that. She took the down time to study Earth culture via the manuals and actual reports submitted by her quarry.

Mizuho Kazami, former Level C Planet Inspector had committed capital crimes. The Galaxy Federation's ruling Council had stripped her from her post and sentenced her to rehabilitation, remediation, probation, and house arrest. Somehow, Kazami had escaped and fled back to Earth in her impounded starship. It fell to Zabaione, Level C Gingeramen Marshall to track down and retrieve the fugitive from justice.

Matagu Shido, 17year old Japanese High School student and avid photographer and astronomist, sat on the mountaintop alone with his telescope watching the cloudless night sky. He had come to this favorite spot of his which provided a clear, open view. The weather was warm enough to allow him to sleep without a tent under the stars, with the soothing sounds of of nature. The place felt both peaceful and romantic to him, but he had come alone with no one to share it with. There were some girls in his class who were interested in astronomy, but he never got the nerve up to ask them to come here. Matagu was a serious student who did well, and he tried to convince himself that was the reason he didn't have a girlfriend throughout high school. Deep down, he longed for someone of the opposite sex to like him. His two best friends had no trouble with getting girls interested in them. Being here with a girl would have been nice especially one like Ms. Kazami. He thought about his gorgeous language teacher for about the millionth time. That was a pipe dream; she clearly was out of his league and as it turned out, spoken for.

"Molly, prepare for orbital entry/planetfall," Zabaione relayed to her sentient ship's computer interface. Molly resembled a small doll with a dew drop head, pale skin, small circular eyes, turquoise clothing, and a stringy tail. "Take us to Kazami's last known location."

The ship's avatar saluted her human partner and initiated the landing sequence after they cleared Earth's atmosphere. Zabaione gazed out of the view port and noted how beauteous the planet appeared despite it being a primitive world. She reminded herself that this wasn't a vacation and that Kazami's capture remained the priority one. Molly scanned for a landing spot and chose a mountaintop clearing.

The gentle summer breeze that Matagu enjoyed suddenly picked up into a raging windstorm. He saw many of his belongings blow several hundred feet away into a grove of trees.

"What in Kami's name?" he uttered to himself, realizing it may be smart to take cover somewhere. He grabbed his telescope and flashlight then ran off towards the growth.

Just a few months ago, he and his circle of friends had witnessed an actual UFO fly directly over their heads. The details were still quite vivid in his mind's eye and tonight, he realized, that maybe he was experiencing a close encounter of the same kind. Most people would have panicked or at least tried to get the hell out of there. But Matagu had resolved at an early age to meet head on anything remotely extraterrestrial or supernatural if ever the opportunity presented itself.

Zabaione felt relieved once her ship officially landed. It would feel good to walk in real gravity and breathe fresh air. A simple scan had revealed optimal climate levels outside.

"Molly, teleport me 15 meters from the front, I want to have a look," the marshal ordered.

Seconds later, the alien inhaled Earth oxygen for the very first time; it felt clean and pure. She looked down into the valley and saw artificial lights.

"Just like Star Trek," Matagu breathed, seeing a humanoid form shimmer into view. He recognized her silhouette as female, but knew better than to jump to conclusions as far as alien life forms were concerned.

Molly teleported onto Zabaione's shoulder, clearly agitated.

"What? A sentient life form is nearby?" her jade green eyes flashed with alarm. She cursed herself for being too caught up in the moment, forgetting to follow protocol. At least Molly had remembered to cloak the ship.

With uncanny swiftness, she locked onto Matagu and saw him staring at her from behind a tree.

He realized she saw him and stepped out into the clearing. "Welcome to Earth," he said awkwardly.

She had enough command of English to communicate with him. Tumultuous thoughts ran through her mind on how to deal with the situation.

She was tall with an piercing green eyes and hair to match. The word "Amazon" came to mind, but she wasn't muscular, just lithe and graceful like a model. Matagu sensed an unearthly aura about her and could not stop beholding her beauty.

Zabaione found herself drawing her sidearm and made a beeline towards the sentient.

Unarmed, Matagu had no recourse than to get the hell out of there. He took off, realizing this personal could be hostile. So much for his attempt at diplomacy

Kei Kusanagi woke up that next morning feeling like a millionaire. Married life with an alien was anything but dull. Mizuho exemplified everything he wanted in a woman: beauty, brains, sensitivity, and passion. He really wished he could have slept in with her this morning, but he had a summer job to go to. Yamadasensei had gotten him a position on the lakefront, maintaining jet skis and pontoon boats for rental. Between that and studying with Mizuho, he kept himself rather busy. He felt he needed to help them earn a little more money even though she made good money as a school teacher.

After a quick shower, he went out to the kitchen, smelling freshly brewed tea and seeing his lovely wife cooking him a cheese omelet. Kei's eyes roamed her ample body and noted the frilly apron. She looked good in anything, but certain outfits turned him on swiftly.

"Good morning, dear," she smiled broadly at him.

"Good morning, ma'am," he leaned up and bussed her on the cheek. She frowned, so he gave her one on the lips.

Marie watched the couple from his perch on the kitchen table. Their happiness made him feel bad and good, the former reminding him of his beloved Miruru. The little being missed her.

"I may come by the lake later on to sunbathe and swim," she told him. "Is there anything you would like for dinner?"

"I know what I want for dessert," he teased.

Mizuho flushed. "I'm going to Herikawa Groceries."

"Beef or Pork Dombun would be nice," he replied. "Maybe we should invite Uncle and Aunt over for a change."

She nodded in agreement. Usually the couple had them over several times a week for meals.

"Have you booked a hotel for your overnight road trip with Matagu?"

"I'll give him a call sometime today," Kei replied. "He was supposed to take care of it."

The two had decided to visit several colleges over the course of two days. Kei kept wondering if his wife planed to keep teaching high school since he had graduated or follow him to college. Part of him wanted to stay in this area, they had a nice apartment and he could be close to his Uncle. He did fear he wouldn't be good enough to pass the entrance exams. His high school GPA had left something to be desired. It didn't hurt to have a great tutor in Miss Kazami around though. Prep school was a consideration. Matagu's grades and smarts were enough to get him in. He had already passed a number of practice entrance exams rather easily.

There were hard choices to make, but they'd make them together.

"I'll talk to the guidance counselor," Mizuho said. "Just to see what he has to say."

Kei cleared his plate then took it to the sink. He kissed her goodbye then set off for work.

"Molly searchlights!" Zabaione commanded her interface.

The little creature emitted a wide strobe beam into the treeline as the marshal ran after the fleeing human. The last thing she needed was to have her mission compromised or be guilty of one of the crimes Kazami had committed.

Matagu ran through several scenarios in his mind. He saw the high intensity beams light up the forest like midday. Darting behind a wide tree, he felt his adrenaline pumping throughout his body. The alien stopped, probably noting his pausing.

"Please! I mean you no harm!" he shouted.

"Stay where you are, step out and raise your hands above your head!" she yelled.

That didn't sound like anything an alien abductor would say.

"I just want to talk!" Matagu shouted. "Please lower your weapon."

She wasn't an idiot, nor about to give him the upper hand.

"Do as I said and we'll talk," she insisted.

Reluctantly, he stepped out into the open, hands raised.

"Turn around, palms open," she related, sprinting towards him.

He knew the risk of being slaughtered right there on the spot, but held fast.

"What's your name?" she asked as her right hand grabbed his right wrist. In one continuous motion, she slapped what felt like handcuffs on him. Matagu tried to twist away from her. "Hey wait!"

Like a cat, she pounced on him, taking him to the ground hard. Zabaione sat astride his chest, her long legs pinning both his arms to the ground. Her hand pressed a glowing baton into his windpipe. In spite of his predicament, Matagu could not help but admire how beautiful she appeared, nor the fact that this was the closest he had ever been to a female.

"Matagu Shido," he wheezed, answering her question.

"I am Zabaione Costada, Level C Planet Inspector of the Galaxy Federation," she lied, her true mission needing to remain a secret. "Molly teleport us to holding cell Alpha. This is a priority one."

They were taken instantaneously to a white walled room measuring 12' x 8'. She remained on top of him, even though they were in her element now.

"I regret having to take you into custody, Matagu Shido, but I cannot have you tell others about what you have seen here," she informed him.

"Custody," he choked out. "Please! I promise not to…"

He seemed sincere, but she wasn't about to let emotion cloud her judgement.

"I may have to erase your short term memory."

"Please," he begged, his eyes locking with hers. He flushed, captivated by how lovely they were. "All my life I've waited for a moment like this."

"To be held prisoner?" she asked incredulous.

"No," he smiled. "To meet someone from another planet. I've always believed."

She let up on his throat, seeing how hard it was for him to talk.

"Matagu Shido, I am going to release my restraining hold on you. Remain prone until I allow you to sit up, understand?"

He nodded.

Zabaione stood up and backed away out of the room. His eyes followed her, admiring the form fitting silver jumpsuit she wore.

"Okay, you may sit up."

He noticed that she stood outside his "cell". Reaching out, his hand was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"My duty is to observe life on this planet and to keep my alien heritage a secret. I am to live among you as one of you," she told him.

"You mean you don't intend to colonize or conquer our world?"

She seemed insulted. "Of course not. The Galaxy Federation is a peaceful union of starfaring races. We have a code of non-interference with worlds such as yours, ones who have not achieved a certain level of technology."

"You're telling me all this," he looked down. "I want to know so much and soon you're going to make me forget it."

"I have to, but afterwards when I live among you, perhaps I'll look you up and we can become….friends."

She avoided his gaze when she said that; it made her feel worse. This human boy seemed amicable and kind. Once she captured Kazami, it would be time to leave. And since she wasn't really an Inspector, she doubted she'd ever return to Earth again.

Matagu sighed. "Would it be a real friendship if only one of us knew the truth?"

She felt even worse. "I need to take care of some things," she said softly. "Molly will let you read some of our manuals in the meantime."

Zabaione went to her personal quarters and sought to pick out some Earth clothing to wear. The sooner she got to Kazami, the better. She thought about the look on the boy's face when he explained how passionate he was at knowing life existed on other planets, then the disappointment at hearing his memory would be erased. He happened to be an innocent victim. She had always wondered what humans were like. She had done some research on Kazami and discovered her father had been from Earth. The Galaxy Federation had not disciplined her mother for marrying a human.

She couldn't just have Molly teleport the felon into her ship. She had to do a little surveillance to see if she could be charged with additional crimes.

As the adrenaline rush wore off, Matagu began to feel very tired. He felt hungry and thirsty as well, but his gear had been scattered back at the campsite. Alone in the cell, he thought about Hyosuke, Kei, Ichigo, and the others. If only they could see him now. UFOS were real. Aliens existed, beautiful ones at that. Still, he had to think of a way to escape with his memory intact.

In spite of his circumstances, he soon drifted off to sleep.

Koishi Herikawa busily took food orders over the phone and from the fax machine in the air conditioned office of her family's thriving supermarket. The deli was one of the biggest moneymaking parts of the store, catering to the many people who worked in the business district of the town. She would spend most of the morning doing just that then help the workers put the orders together for the delivery boys. Miina Miyafuji spent her time at the cash register.

"Hey come out to the front," a voice said after she answered a call.

The lithe short haired brunette met her friend Ichigo Morino out in the shopping area near the middle aisle. The short, peanut butter haired ex class president held a shopping basket filled with odds and ends.

"Good morning," Koishi greeted her friend with a smile.

"Seems so," Ichigo grinned slighty. "Was it a good night last night?"

"I don't know what you're implying, girlfriend," the other blushed a bit. She knew better, though. Ichigo knew a lot of things about people, more than she let on, and she liked to torture people with that knowledge.

"Perhaps another personally delivered lunch to Mr Yamada, then?" she suggested.

"Oh," the brunette nodded. "Yes, he ordered something as usual. Tuna fish on rye."

"Are you dessert?" the older gal deadpanned.

"Let's not discuss my lovelife around here," Koishi requested. "I still haven't told my family about our relationship."

"Why keep it hidden now? You've graduated high school, it's perfectly legit now?" argued the shorter girl.

"Because then I'll have to lie about it not being okay during my entire senior year," she replied. "Now, enough about me, dear. Did you go to the mountain with Matagu last night?"

"No, I didn't," Ichigo admitted. "Why go there alone and have to rebuff his advances?"

"I think….You should have went," insisted the exasperated, younger girl.

"When Hyosuke and Kaede backed out, I knew it was a setup," the older gal answered matter of factly.

"Poor Matagu," commented the other.

"Just because the rest of you have paired off, doesn't mean Matagu and I have to," the shorter girl stated.

Herikawa frowned. "Why not?"

"Just because."

"Because he's younger? Age doesn't matter. You said so yourself with Masami and me!"

Ichigo knew her circle of friends was going in different directions in the near future since they had all graduated from high school. Hyosuke and Kaede were headed to Tokyo U, while Kei was looking into art school. Herikawa intended to stay local, going to prep school to be around Yamada, while she herself had been offered a full scholarship in Kyoto; she had taken the entrance exams during her senior year and aced them. When it came to love, she did not want to commit. Her disease and having lost six years of her life caused her to believe that guys would be scared away. Matagu had shown some interest in her, but she felt he was an immature, sex starved pervert. A nice guy, but not boyfriend material.

"Hello ladies," a familiar face came into view.

"Miss Kazami!" Ichigo greeted her with a cat grin.

Herikawa wondered if their former homeroom teacher had heard the entire conversation.

"Do you have any paprika?" the teacher asked.

"Sure, aisle six!"

Matagu woke up with a start. At first wondering as to where he actually was then it dawned on him and his heart sank. He looked at his watch and saw it was mid morning. Obviously his memories of the night before remained intact. He recalled a tall beautiful woman named Zabaione had taken him into custody. He was on board a spaceship!

There was the sound of an energy field collapsing then the female alien stood just inside the entrance of his small cell.

"Mister Shidou, you're free to go," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I am?" he asked incredulous. In spite of himself, his eyes focused on her snug fitting tee shirt and cargo shorts. Those legs seemed to go for miles.

"Yes. Despite my better judgement, I am releasing you as my prisoner. You may resume your normal life."

Zabaione turned to Molly. "Prepare to transport him back to his campsite."

"Wait!" Matagu insisted. "What about you? Where will you go?"

"I have this whole planet to watch," she replied expressionless. "I can go anywhere."

"Please," he held up a hand. "Please let me show you around here. Just for a couple of days, it's really nice."

He knew he sounded like he was begging and probably sounded desperate and pathetic, but she was to die for and he had lost any chances with Ms Kazami because of an inability to muster nerve. Zabaione felt her heart lurch. As much as she tried to remain the stoic professional, his gentleness and amicable demeanor stirred something within her. Not many males were like this human; they were an intriguing species. He had openly accepted her alien nature and meant no harm. It couldn't hurt to say yes.

"Very well," she agreed. "What do you want to do?"

Matagu had to suppress hentai thoughts. "Well, the first order of business is to get breakfast or perhaps a late brunch," he suggested with a smile. "Then I could show you the town and Lake Kizaki. It's bound to be a nice day."

"I'm with you," she assented then gestured for him to follow her out of the detention area. "You're free to use my refresher and if you lack fresh garments, Molly can generate something for you."

He nodded at her and wondered how he was going to pass off Zabaione to his family and friends. It would strike them as odd for him to bring home a stunner like her, not to mention that she appeared a few years older. He was a poor high school grad looking to pass his college entrance exams. They would all wonder what she saw in him. Questions would be asked, but he intended to pass her off as a fellow astronomer friend. He would enjoy Hyosuke's good natured ribbing and say anything but reveal her alien heritage.

"The refresher is voice activated, it will respond to your specifications," Zabaione told him. Molly floated near her mistresses' shoulder.

"What exactly is that?" he asked curiously.

"Simply put, an interface with the rest of my vessel, an AI," the flame haired woman replied. "She controls the various functions and I think of her as a boon companion."

"What are her teleportational capabilities?"

"It's complicated. We can transport ourselves from anywhere on a planet to another locale on the same planet, but she can also open portals to other dimensions."

"So that's why you need a ship?" he asked.

"Precisely. It's not like we can jaunt from one end of the galaxy to the other. We still need ships and they can travel very fast," she cracked a small smile. He seemed fascinated by their technobabble.

"Well, I'm going to use your shower or whatever it is," he told her. "I hope you're hungry, I know I'm starving!"

"I'm anxious to sample your cuisine," she said then left the area to give him privacy.

Matagu and Zabaione took public transportation back into town. The alien marshall tried to remain non-plussed at the plethora of new sensory stimuli. After all, she was a trained professional, having been to numerous planets within the Galactic Federation. Yet try as she might, the tourist part of her felt more than elated. Law enforcement personnel rarely had time to appreciate the sights. She spent more time in spaceships since she had attained her position.

"I've been meaning to ask, I know it's daytime here, but doesn't your biological clock get messed up traveling so many light years?" he asked her.

She shifted in her bus seat to face him. "You mean time differences?" she guessed. "When I entered your system, I tried as best I could to compensate. Luckily when it was night for you, it was night for me. Sometimes that isn't the case and I'm used to going without normal rest."

He had a number of questions he intended to ask and it felt exhilarating to talk to such an enchanting woman. After Ichigo, she was a breath of fresh air! He wondered if a trend was beginning as he started to show attraction towards older women. Ichigo, Ms Kazami, and now Zabaione. His relationship with Ichigo had never progressed beyond friendship. Of the six friends, he related to her the least and knew she wanted nothing to do with him in a romantic sense as she outnumbered him by almost six years in age. With Ms Kazami, it only amounted to a teacher/student relationship; he had entertained wild thoughts of proposing to her, but the cold reality was that he had nothing substantial to offer. Even thinking he had a chance with Zabaione was a pipe dream. But to not even try at all, like he had not with Ms Kazami, was something he never wanted to endure again. There were rumors throughout the last year of high school that she was having an affair with Kei of all people.

The bus came to a stop in the center of town. Zabaione felt like she had stepped back in time, so ancient the surroundings looked to her compared to her homeworld. There were gas powered automobiles and bicycles on the streets. Matagu led her down the busy sidewalk that ran alongside the thriving business district.

"My parents own a beauty salon," he mentioned to her. "If you'd like to get a manicure, pedicure, or anything let me know!"

She arched an eyebrow, but gave no comment. Dolling herself up was a low priority on her list. The collection of Mizuho Kazami remained priority one. He stopped at the entrance of a café which had outdoor seating in a lush garden setting. Characters on a banner read "Flower and Sword Garden Bistro". A tall girl with red wavy hair in a pony tail greeted them just inside the door. Her exotic look was attributed to her being a quarter of Irish.

"Matagu?" Kaede Misumi said in stunned disbelief. She had never seen him in a social setting with a girl, not to mention such a looker as the one now. Matagu had always been down on himself, referring to be the last member of the "Virgin Federation". Thoughts of him hiring her to be his girlfriend crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed them. He didn't have the money for such things and as a friend, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, Kei had landed Ms Kazami.

"Hello Kaede," he smiled weakly. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," she smiled back. "Two? Would you like to sit outside?"

He nodded and she led them to a small table next to a gurgling manmade fountain. Goldfish of various sizes swam around in the clear cool water. After pulling out her chair for her, he sat himself then took two menus from the hostess.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she pressed.

He chided himself for his lack in manners. "Zabaione, this is my classmate and friend Kaede Misumi. Kaede, this is Zabaione Costada, a graduate student from America."

"Nice to meet you," Kaede smiled warmly at the woman. It felt nice to meet a person a little taller than she with almost the same hair color.

"Likewise," Zabaione afforded her a pleasant look. "This is my first time sampling the fare of your land."

"This place serves a traditional Japanese breakfast as well as a Western one," she let her know.

"I'm used to the Western," she expertly covered Matagu's white lie. "What do you recommend?"

She glanced at her menu then looked at Matagu then Kaede.

"I'll let Matagu help you choose," she decided then walked away to greet some more arriving customers.

He paused, distracted by their eye contact. Those jade green ones mesmerized him to no end. "I usually have miso soup, rice, eggs, and some natto."

"Rice is your staple food, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked with interest.

"I browsed the manual. We have field reports on your cultures."

Actually, she had read from one of Kazami's own observations, when the fugitive had been a bona fide planet inspector.

"Explain eggs, miso soup, and natto to me," Zabaione requested.

It would have been more helpful to wait for the food to arrive to provide a visual aid, but maybe she was testing his communication skills. "Well, eggs are a protein source from an unfertilized embryo, usually from a domestic bird, a chicken," he responded helpfully. "You can eat them raw or cooked. Miso is a paste that is dissolved in hot water, hence the soup. A few vegetables and bean curd can be added. Natto is something that takes getting used to. It's not pleasant to look at, smells funny, but is very healthful. It's an acquired taste."

"You speak warily of it," she observed.

"That's because a lot of people I know don't like it," he said. "But you should try it anyway. Most foreigners don't like it, but I'm anxious to know what an alien might think." He chuckled nervously.

"I've tried different food from all over the galaxy," she told him. "I have a pretty strong stomach."

"What do you like best?"

"Food that comes from oceans."

"The lake here has great fish," he mentioned. "We could go fishing later on from a boat. There are people right on site that prepare your catch right after!"

The waitress came by with some green tea and he requested a tall glass of ice to cool it down.

Their breakfast arrived soon enough and Zabaione picked up her chopsticks. "You'll have to explain how to use these utensils," she requested.

"You take the food from the dishes and put them on your own plate," he relayed.

She stared at the natto, a conglomeration of gossamer strings and small circular particles.

"It's fermented soy bean," he added. "Goes good in the soup or on your rice."

She inhaled the pungent smell and wrinkled her brow. "This is going to be interesting," she commented, then followed his example as he took the food with his chopsticks.

Kaede watched with interest from her podium, knowing that Hyosuke and the others had to know soon about Matagu's change of luck.

Maho Kazami nervously entered the dean's office, wondering why she had been suddenly pulled from class in the middle of an examination. Her dean, a homely middle aged woman with graying hair, sat calmly behind her desk, a serious look on her face.

The young girl swallowed hard, feeling an immediate sense of dread.

"Sit Miss Kazami," the adult beckoned, then took off her glasses.

"What is it?" Maho asked meekly.

"Last night, your mother was detained and charged with felonies, namely aiding a criminal, unlawful transit to a restricted world, and using Federation resources for illicit means," began the dean.

"That's not fair! My sister can choose to live her life how she pleases!" Maho declared angrily.

Knowledge of Mizuho Kazami's fall from grace weighed heavily on her little sister. Both teachers and classmates in this prestigious prep school kept curious eyes on Maho, regarding her with caution and suspicion.

"That is beside the point," the dean told the black haired girl. "Your status is being scrutinized as well. As a minor, you are not accountable for acting with your mother, but certain powers that be have decided to restrict your access to your ship and communications. You are hereby restricted from all contact with your older sister and while your mother is on trial, you will be staying with designated guardians."

"They can't do this!" the youngest Kazami argued. "My father was from Earth, my sister has every right to return to his birth world!"

"Your sister had a duty to the Federation," a voice said from the corner. It came from a man in a dark black suit.

The color in Maho's face paled.

"This is Inspector Suzuki," the dean introduced.

"I need your cooperation," the man addressed the girl. "In doing so, you will ensure that your future career with the Galactic Federation is a successful one."

"And if I don't?"she dared to ask.

"A juvenile detention facility awaits on some backwater world where you will be scrubbing toilets for years to come," a sadistic smile came to his face.


	2. Pain along the Lakeside

Matagu walked with Zabaione down to the lake around midday. The summer weather had become sweltering and despite his tank top and shorts, he began to sweat profusely. Glancing over at the alien female, he saw her skin didn't appear the least bit damp. Before heading into town, she had donned ordinary summer clothes, a light blue tank top and board shorts.

The lake made for a spectacular sight against the mountain backdrop. It never ceased to amaze Matagu and he could tell she was impressed as well..

"I've taken a lot of pictures of this area," he told her. "It's amazing not only in summertime, but also in every other season."

"The artistic side of you?" she inquired.

"Yes, probably," he smiled humbly. "If my goal to be an astronaut doesn't work out, I'll have photography to fall back on as a career."

Truth be told, Matagu used his camera usually to snap photos of good looking girls. He'd sometimes go to beauty pageants and sit in the front row, trying to get ecchi snapshots. It shamed him sometimes.

"In fact," he found himself saying. "I have my camera in my bag. Would you care to pose for me?"

"Me?" she asked, a little surprised.

He retrieved his camera from his knapsack then took off the lens cover. She eyed him for a moment then stood in view of the lake, her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"Look casual," he urged, focusing in on her.

Unused to such things, she tried to accommodate him as best she could. He had to refrain from staring at her too long as he tried to get the best angle. His finger pushed a button.

"Finished?" she asked after hearing a small click.

He gave her a thumbs up. "That will make a good picture, but can I get one more with both of us in it?"

After propping the camera on a nearby rock, he set it on a timer, then rushed over to her side. Zabaione gave him a curious sidelong glance as he awkwardly but his arm around her back. The camera whirred and clicked.

"I'll make doubles and give you these two photos," he promised her as he put the camera away. It was too much to ask to try and keep taking more pictures of her than he already had. His heart was racing a mile a minute, despite him not doing anything wrong. Still, others would have slammed him for being a pervert.

"Let's go see my friend Kei," he suggested. "He'll let us take a paddle boat onto the lake."

Zabaione nodded and followed him down a dirt trail. Since it was a hot day, a lot of people had come to the lake to swim, picnic, and otherwise enjoy themselves. Matagu chose not to scope out the many girls in bikinis, although none of them compared anyway to the woman he was currently spending time with.

"We should go swimming afterwards," she suggested. "I have not been in a natural water body in ages."

His mind raced at the prospect of seeing her in a swimsuit.

Kei worked at the water's edge, always having the chance to keep cool. His job was simple, to see the passengers on and off their vessels and maintain the craft. When a jet ski would come in, he'd anchor it, when they'd embark, he'd give the users instruction and tips. Sometimes, he'd even take a jet ski out himself and enjoy a 60 MPH joy ride.

Tsubaki Oribe worked the register at the small roof covered building, registering boater hopefuls. She was headed into her senior year of high school, now the President of the Student Council.

"Shido?" she did a double take at seeing he and a rather tall foreigner coming her way.

"Oribe," he greeted, keeping a straight face. She had been just another girl who never gave him any consideration, preoccupied with Kamishiro then Shimizaki.

"We'd like to rent a paddle boat," he told her, handing her payment.

"Matagu?" Kei's eyes widened at seeing his younger best friend. It wasn't that he was unused to seeing him come to the Lake on occasion, it was out of the ordinary to ever see his friend with a girl, much less someone as stunning as this woman.

"Hey Kei, this is my friend Zabaoine Costada," Matagu introduced her to his pal, feeling a bit of pride.

Kei should her hand awkwardly. "Kei Kusanagi, pleased to meet you, Zabaione."

She kept a poker face, although his name registered. Big time.

"I'm a grad student from America," she mentioned, before Matagu had a chance to fill in.

"She's my pen pal," he chimed in lamely.

Kei would have bought it, only he was used to lying all the time to cover for Mizuho's secrets. He could tell his younger friend was a tad nervous and hiding something.

"You never told me you had an American pen pal," Kei turned to his friend good naturedly.

"You never asked," chuckled the black haired youth as he entered the right side of the boat. She got in the other side and Kei pushed it out a little more so they were floating on enough water. "I paid for an hour…"

"You can have as much time as you want, it's fine by me," smiled the married man.

"See you when we return," the other said as he started to move his legs to operate the craft. Zabaione followed his example and put her feet on the pedals, doing her part.

Kei stared after them, his mind racing. There had to be more to Zabaione then met the eye. When they came back, he intended to take Matagu aside and have a long talk with him.

"How long have you known Kusanagi?" Zabaione asked.

"Since we were freshmen. He'd one of my best friends."

She trailed her fingers over the edge of the fresh, inviting water.

Haruko Shido thanked the inventor of air conditioning as she sat behind the counter at the front of the family business, a full service unisex salon. Her mother was giving a facial, while two other employees, a hairdresser and manicurist also worked on customers. The door opened to reveal Karen Onodera, a fellow classmate of hers.

"Hi Karen!" Haruko greeted her. The auburn haired girl was always bubbly and cheerful, friendly with most of the girls in her class. She could take credit for getting Maiku and Miina's relationship to begin once they all found out who was the twin and who was the stranger. Karen didn't resent her because of it, but to some, she grew to be very possessive of her big brother. That relationship was the opposite for the younger Shido child. Because of his lack of success with women, Matagu had become too preoccupied with his sister. He'd make her wear glasses and engage in silly games. It never came to a point where she felt extremely uncomfortable. He doted on his sister a lot, but he also had hoped to establish something with Ichigo Morino.

"Hello Haruko," Karen smiled at her. "I'm here to get my hair done."

"You have a big concert tonight, right?" the other asked.

"Yes," Karen replied. She was going to give a concert and hoped that it would land her a music scholarship at a major college. A few scholastic big shots from the Pan School of Music would be in attendance.

Suddenly Marie appeared on the countertop, his red tube wrapped around his torso.

"Good afternoon, little one!" Haruko exclaimed. She reached for an opened box of Maple Pretz.

The little sentient took the snack, several at a time into his small mouth.

"Are you going to play some of the song's you've written?"

"Probably. I want to play the one I wrote awhile ago," she began.

Haruko nodded. Karen had played that song for her once at school when they were in an empty classroom. Of course, the astute girl had deduced the song was written with Maiku in mind. It was full of gentleness and emotion. There was a shimmering of light, then another small being appeared near the register. It resembled Marie, but wore a blue jumper. What looked like a tiny palm pilot shined while held in its small grip.

"Wow," the Shido girl breathed, eyes wide as saucers upon seeing the newcomer.

Molly's eyes remained impassive as she beheld the two human life forms. They did not appear the least bit hostile.

Marie seemed shocked to see another of his kind appear. He tilted his head slightly. "Noh?"

Molly pressed a button, sending a pulse of orange energy flying at Marie. Rivulets crisscrossed over his small frame, stunning him silly. The small sentient watched as her target fell to the counter, making barely a noise.

"Miss Enigma!" Karen gasped.

"Marie!" Haruko exclaimed.

Molly moved towards the fallen yellow being then they both disappeared a few seconds later.

Zabaione pulled a small instrument from her pocket. The object resembled a cell phone, although Matagu had never seen one designed like hers. She pressed a few buttons on the keypad, getting readouts from the lake. If she were Kazami, she would have hidden her ship below the surface near the bottom. The fugitive's Marie-siel vessel, while undetectable to Earth's inhabitants was easily locatable by Galactic Federation technology of Zabaione's caliber. Mizuho did not own a warship, so the cloaking device was not that advanced.

Matagu watched her, sensing she was a thousand miles away in thought. He felt awkward, unused to being alone with a woman. "How long have you been a Planet Inspector?" he struck up a conversation.

"Four years," she replied, not fully lying. Her career track did match the fugitives in length of service.

"What was your training like?" he asked.

"It was challenging," she admitted. "I graduated at the top of my class, though."

"Are all your races humanoid?"

"Intelligent life you mean?" she wondered. When he nodded, she continued. "There are many beings that aren't humanoid who are members of the Federation."

"I believed that before I even met you," he smiled. "I did have an encounter with a ghost last year that fed off my life force, leaving me in the hospital for a time."

"A wraith?" she commented, seeming to understand.

Hyosuke Magumo sat in the projection booth of the movie theater, glad he had a job that kept him cool all summer. He let the air conditioner blow right behind him as he leafed through materials related to his move to Tokyo University. Having already taken the entrance exams, the bleach blond student only had to work out what classes he would enroll in and where to live. His quiet time was interrupted by a ring tone on his cell phone. Kaede.

"Hello sweetness," he greeted good naturedly.

When it came to his friends, he was always in an upbeat, rosy mood. With her, it was magnified.

"Hyosuke," her soft voice spoke. "How's everything at work?"

"Good for a change. The new movies are out today," he replied.

"Don't forget later, we're invited to a cook out at Kamishiro's place," she reminded him.

"I haven't! I'm the barbecue master!" he declared mightily.

"Guess what, this morning your best friend came into the café with a pretty woman," Kaede informed him.

"One of his many relatives, I'll wager," dismissed the other. "He has more cousins than Carter has liver pills."

"No, it was an American girl; she was very striking," the red head continued.

"That dog!" Hyosuke proclaimed loudly, then checked himself. He hoped the movie goers had not heard his outburst. "I've been his boy for ten years and he's holding out on me? Hell, I told him about us after that time in Okinawa right away!"

The Irish Japanese girl paused in shock. "You could ask him to bring her to the barbecue."

"That's what I'm gonna do, babe. And when he gets there, he's gonna get an ass whuppin'."

"I'll talk to you later," she said with a chuckle.

"Bye hon," he bade her then hit "walkie-talkie" to connect with Matagu.

"You dirty dog!" Hyosuke's voice erupted in his friend's speaker.

"Hyosuke!" Matagu's said nervously into the phone. He glanced at Zabaione who remained focused on her own device.

"Why'd you hold out on me, you bum?"

"What do you mean?" the other asked, feigning innocence.

"I know you're with a hottie right now! What are her measurements?"

His cheeks flushed, but his companion remained nonplussed. "Er, so how are things at the theater?"

"Do I sense the dissolution of the Virgin Federation?" teased the aspiring statesman.

"Come on, bro," the black haired teen winced.

"Anyhow, you better show at Kamishiro's crib tonight. They're having a cookout before Karen's recital."

"I'll be there," Matagu assured him. "Got to go, later."

He pocketed his cell then turned to Zabaione. "Just my goofy pal, Hyosuke."

"Your best friend," she surmised.

The male nodded.

Miaku Kamishiro parked his scooter outside Herikawa Groceries. He had spent all morning at his data processing job, but took this afternoon break to pick up the supplies for the barbecue he and the girls were throwing that evening.

Miina brightened noticeably when she saw him enter the store. Despite their living arrangements, her feelings for him hadn't wavered in over a year. Both of them were very much in love, but their relationship had yet to progress to a more serious one. Something also seemed to prevent the two of them from spending quality time together. Karen always made sure to keep them at bay when they were in the house and whenever they went out, she always tagged along as a chaperone. Miaku juggled his computer job and school work very well. He was also planning ahed, trying to decide where he wanted to attend college.

"Hey Mike," she gave him a radiant smile.

"Good afternoon," his baby blues stared at her with affection.

"I took some time to put everything we needed into bags," she told him. "There's more than enough for twelve to fifteen people."

"Great," he smiled. "What's on the menu?"

"Yakitori, hamburgers, hot dogs, homemade salads, watermelon," she replied, pointing to the huge green shape on the counter.

"I've been wanting to try out that new grill," he told her, as he wondered how he was going to lug the watermelon home on his bike. "Remember, I'll help you two out by doing the grilling."

He handed her the money.

"That means you might have to kiss the cook," Koishi said, appearing at the counter. "Hey Kamishiro!"

"Sempai," the younger man acknowledged the brunette Herikawa.

"My cousin is visiting this summer. Miina and I decided to have him come tonight to your house then the recital," she told him.

"The more, the merrier," shrugged Mike.

"He's a skilled musician and aspiring composer," she winked. "Maybe someone who can catch your little sister's fancy," she grinned conspiratorially.

He seemed okay with the idea then noticed Miina's shy smile and flushed cheeks.

"See you later," he nodded at the girls, then departed with his arms quite full.


	3. Hatsuho's Pain

Hatsuho Kazami forced a smile when her advocate, a man whose services her family used exclusively, entered her detention area.

"This is an outrage!" she complained.

William Flinn set his briefcase down on the bare table. "Hatsuho, I warned you about letting your daughter go to Earth in the first place. She had her pick of hundreds of worlds."

"She wanted to learn more about Shirou," the purple haired woman said sullenly.

"I'll get you out of here, but they'll probably have you under house arrest with a monitoring device and a guard," he told her.

"My daughter is hardly a threat to anyone!" she protested.

"We will make a defense for the charges," he insisted. "The case will be heard by the High Juciciary. You have friends in high places, I have confidence in our chances."

"I'm not concerned about me," she huffed. "My daughter's whole life is on Earth. She's married."

"They've sent a Marshall to arrest her," he cautioned.

Hatsuho hugged her arms to her voluptuous torso. The Superintendent had felt betrayed by Mizuho's alleged dereliction of duty. He was out for extreme justice. She hoped that her daughter or son in law would not get hurt in the process.

Ichigo arrived at the lakefront, wearing a wide brimmed hat, a loose pink sundress and a light green one piece bathing suit underneath.

"Hey Kusangi," she said to Kei, who was gassing up a jet ski.

"Ichigo," the glasses wearing young man gave her a smile.

The former class president waved at Tsubaki.

"Come to work on your tan?" he smirked.

"I want to tantalize the underclassmen with my killer bod," the short girl deadpanned.

Taking out a pair of high powered binoculars, she scanned the lakefront for familiar faces. Kei noticed her jaw drop when she homed in on Matagu's paddleboat.

"Who is that with Shidou?" she asked with interest.

"A pen pal," he replied.

"Pen pal?" she narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't he supposed to be trying to get me to go up with him to watch the stars last night?"

"I think so," Kei agreed warily. "He never told me that a friend from America would be coming. We were supposed to be going on a trip to look at colleges."

The 22 year old focused in on their faces, seeing Matagu and a green haired girl having a pleasant chat. She wasn't all giggly and fan girlish as foreign girls were perceived to be, but her eyes held a fine degree of warmth towards him. Most girls recognized the teen for the pervert he was right away. She considered him harmless, having been around him a lot the last couple years. Something within her felt a little disappointment. Of the six of them, now only she remained as far as a love interest was concerned. Kei pretended not to sense her unease.

"Will you be attending the concert tonight?" she turned back to him.

"Yes, Mizuho's representing the school there and wanted to see Karen play anyway," he answered. "I heard about the barbecue later on, but we kind of wanted to have supper with my uncle and aunt."

"You could bring them too, it wouldn't be a problem," she insisted. "There will be other adults there."

Zabaione and Matagu guided their craft back towards the shore after another hour passed. Kei was there to secure it with a rope. "Have fun?"

"It was nice," she replied, then turned to the younger boy. "How about a swim?"

He nodded and they headed to the beach area. After peeling off her tank top, she dropped her shorts. Blood gushed from Matagu's nose and Kei went ghost white several yards away. The female alien had not worn a bra and sported a lilac bikini bottom. Like nothing was amiss, she gingerly strolled down the stretch of sand towards the water. While many who were gathered there were used to scantily clad women, topless knockouts were a rare thing to behold.

A look of stupefaction on his face, he removed his shirt, socks, and shoes, and followed her. She went right into the water, instantly refreshed once she submerged herself. Then turning back to the beach, she waited for him to join her. Nearly two dozen teenaged boys had congregated to the water's edge, trying to get a better view.

The hair salon owner's son ignored them, took a running start, then plunged awkwardly into the lake. He came up beside her, his body drenched.

"Feels good, no?" she gave him a slight grin of approval. In spite of himself, his eyes wandered to her bare chest and slinky body. He began to feel light headed, like he was going to pass out. There was a steady steam of blood in the water.

Back at the Shidou Salon, Haruko received a cell phone pic forwarded by one of her friends who happened to be at the lake. A frozen pose of her brother and an exotic stranger cavorting in the water appeared on her screen.

"Niisan?" the orange haired girl eyed the jpeg in disbelief. Was it doctored?

Mizuho Kazami parked her bicycle at a railing near the beach house. She had finally made it to the lake, expecting to get in a fitness swim then a tan session on a towel. The morning had been spent supervising the concert setup at the school later on that evening. She had entertained the heads of other music schools and met other student musicians. Wearing a red bikini under a matching sarong, she walked down to the bathing area. A tiny part of her intended to flaunt the new swim wear for her husband in an effort to arouse him. She fancied doing things like that from time to time.

Matagu swam with his new alien friend, going out into deeper water. Both of them came to the surface at once, then treaded to stay afloat. Their faces were inches apart, her deep jade eyes mesmerized his brown ones. Her wet tresses, slicked back, made her look even more stunning. A sudden urge to kiss her overcame him, but his mind told him that they had just met the prior evening. Moreover, he wasn't sure how she would react to such a gesture. Battling with himself, the seconds that made up a small window of opportunity ticked by.

Before his mouth got any closer to hers, he passed out.


	4. Cookout at Kamishiros

What felt like a minute later, he awoke in a strange whitish area. Sitting up with a start, he realized he was probably back on her ship. Zabaione, clothed in her silver skintight bodysuit, sat on a stool beside his makeshift bed.

"You blacked out in the lake," she explained. "So, I pulled you underwater and had Molly bring us back here. This is what passes for a sickbay."

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "This has happened to me before."

"You gave me quite an alarm," she noted with a frown. "I have limited medical skills."

"I'm alright," he assured her. "You just dazzled me with your beauty."

She nodded, though an unsure look played across her face.

"I hope no one saw us vanish," he added.

"I had Molly create holos of us leaving," she said. "Don't worry."

He checked his watch. "My friend's barbecue is almost over! We're going to be late!"

"Are you sure you want to attend?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he insisted. "Besides, I want you to meet the rest of my friends!"

The law woman felt hungry, and was anxious to sample more Earth cuisine. She ordered Molly to transport them a short walk away from their destination.

Several tables had been set up in the Kamishiro's front yard. A steady stream of smoke drifted from the grill as meat patties and links sizzled under the heat. Miina and Karen had lovingly laid out a bountiful spread courtesy of Herikawa Groceries. Miaku, in an exaggerated apron and chef's hat, worked a spatula. Everyone there had already began to work on seconds. Koishi had brought her friend, Mr Yamada who had used them all on his Yamachan team from time to time. Her cousin, Kintaro had come as well. He stood about average height, had closely cropped hair and wore narrow rimmed golden glasses.

Kaede sat in a lawnchair alongside Ichigo, Tsubaki, Kosei, and Haruko. Kei and Mizuho had arrived with the Edajimas and most had used him as their doctor.

"I brought some more food," Konoha said to Miina. She knew the younger girl from her trips to the grocery store.

"Thanks," the younger girl smiled, taking a tray of barbecued chicken legs and a bowl of chilled cucumber salad. Mizuho set down bottles of pop on the beverage table.

"Mrs Kusanagi," Haruko came up to her. "Something happened at the salon to Mr Marie!"

"It did?" the red haired teacher asked with concern. She had been trying to summon him all day with the device in her hair.

"Yes, another one like him suddenly appeared and hurt him," the younger Shido mentioned.

Mizuho was at a loss for words. A lot of her students regarded him as the school mascot. None of them realized he was an alien artificial life form.

"There he is!" Hyosuke shouted, pointing to Matagu, who came walking up the driveway with his tall companion. "Hot damn!"

Most of the boys and men there gave Zabaione elevator eyes much to their partner's chagrin.

Bounding up to the newly arrived pair, the bleached blond had a goofy look on his face. "You're late? What's kept you two? You swine!" he ribbed his buddy good naturedly.

"Zabaione, this is Hyosuke Magumo, my best friend," the teen introduced. "Hyosuke, Zabaione Costada."

"Charmed," he spoke eloquently, taking her hand and kissing it. Both she and Matagu blinked.

Haruko turned from her conversation with her teacher and stared wide eyed at her brother. She had never beheld him in that light before.

"Hey sempai," Kamishiro called. "How do you two want your burgers?"

"Well cooked," the female marshal answered. She had checked the database for a crash course on cookouts while changing back at the ship.

Koishi had goaded Karen into sitting next to her cousin.

"But I want to sit with my big brother," the green haired girl replied stubbornly.

"Go ahead, Karen," Miaku prompted. "I'm still working the grill, get something to eat."

The demure girl took a seat next to the musician. They had been introduced earlier, but she hadn't made too much conversation.

"I'm looking forward to hearing you play tonight," he smiled. "Koishi tells me you're very good."

"Really? I'm a little nervous. It's been almost two years since I've played for an audience," she remarked.

Karen had hurt her hand while attending a prestigious music school. The injury had led to her leaving then seeking out her family here in Nagano. She felt she'd never be the same again, but people had told her that she didn't have to be the absolute best.

"What are you playing?" he asked, taking a bite from his hot dog.

"You will hear a lot of Chopin tonight," she grinned.

Zabaione kept her guard up. Right in her midst was the bounty, the reason she had ventured so far out. It would have been so simple to have Molly whisk the felon away to a holding cell before she knew what hit her. Yet, something made her want to see the look on her face when she was caught.

Kei glanced at his wife, who didn't seem alarmed by the stranger's presence. He hadn't had time to speak to Matagu, who had left the beach in a hurry. He wondered if his lonely friend finally lost the virginity he had been dying to lose. Piling some macaroni salad onto his plate, he didn't want to make something of nothing.

"Hi, my name is Haruko Shidou," the friendly second year student welcomed Zabaione.

The lithe bounty hunter afforded her a slight smirk. "Zabaione Costada."

"How do you know my brother?"

Matagu stepped in, sweat dropping. "She's an American pen pal of mine!"

"Penpal?" the younger sister challenged. "I've never seen a letter from you or a picture before!"

"Haruko, give it a rest, I met her online," he argued.

"You never said you'd be having a visitor from America, Shidou," Ichigo added.

"Yeah, you told mom and dad that you were going camping," Haruko noted.

The flustered older brother turned red. "I wanted to surprise you all, that's all."

"You must be used to this American type cuisine then," Tsubaki addressed Zabaione.

The law woman nodded. "Of course."

"How are the sushi restaurants over there?"

"I haven't had sushi over here yet as a way to compare," the alien spoke. "But Japanese natives over there do prepare the food."

"What's foie gras?" Kosei asked with a grin.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Hey Mike," Miina came up to her paramour. "Try some of Konoha's salad!"

She took a fork, cupped her other hand under it, then fed some into his mouth.

"Good," he opined with a smile.

Karen noticed the exchange, stewed, but remembered she was among guests.

"What's wrong?" Kintaro asked.

"Oh nothing," she turned back to him embarrassed.

"So, you live here with your brother and Miina?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's a long story how we all met," she replied.

Mizuho got to talking with Yamada and the others. She didn't interact at all with Matagu's guest during the entire barbecue which winded down. Karen went upstairs to get ready for her recital. She decided to wear the special dress Miaku had bought her that freshman year. After helping Miina clear the leftover food away, most of the guests left for the school to get seats together at the concert. Kei and his wife got in Minoru's Suzuki XL-7.


	5. Duel at the School: Round One

It was midway through the concert at the school, when Mizuho excused herself to go to her office and check on any sign of the wayward Marie. Sure, he disappeared from time to time, usually spending it at the Kamishiro place, but he would usually respond to her summons. Haruko's story of another being like him made her think her mother and sister had returned for a visit. Maybe they were up to their spying games, trying to record material of her and Kei engaging in marital activity. She began to feel a sense of dread, when a search of her workspace came up empty. So, she went through the teacher's lounge then into the locker room. Winding the combination lock, she could still hear Karen's brilliant piano playing from downstairs. The girl was the third performer of the music club, who had worked with the Student Council to arrange for the recital.

"So, this is your work place," said an ominous voice.

The young teacher froze, she hadn't even been aware of being followed or any doors opening or closing. Every muscle in her body tensed, her heartbeat began to race.

The lean, lithe woman stepped into view, her shoes not making any sound. Her movements were fluid and graceful, her face impassive, eyes intensely focused.

"This is my work place," Mizuho agreed warily. "Why did you follow me up here? This area is off limits to non employees."

"Kazami, I just wanted to see why you chose this simple life over a promising career," Zabaione reasoned.

The other's worst fears were realized. Standing before her had to be one of her own people, come to arrest her. She knew that there was no reasoning with her kind.

"I take it you're the reason behind Marie's disappearance," she spoke in a low voice.

The marshal nodded, while reaching for a set of restraints in a pouch on her belt.

"You will find I'm quite willing to stand up for myself!" Mizuho bellowed, whipping out a can of mace and spraying a stream at her adversary.

Zabaione, a seasoned professional, had been anticipating anything. She stepped aside, avoiding the crippling burst. In a blur, the teacher rushed out another door, running down the empty hallway. The law woman followed, a little perturbed she hadn't been able to apprehend her immediately. Rushing into the nearest classroom, she closed the door behind her and locked it. It would take her pursuer a few moments to pick the lock or break the door handle. Breathing heavily, she activated her space outfit, a skintight black garment that accentuated her curvaceous body. It could adjust itself to her needs, showing cleavage, giving her shorter sleeves, etc. She rushed over to the window and opened it just as Zabaione dashed through the opened door. Looking down, she wondered whether to take the two story plunge.

"Kazami, there's no sense in fleeing. You know I can track you anywhere on this planet with Molly-seil," the hunter sternly told her.

"I don't want to go back!" the other screamed. "Just go away!"

"You know that's impossible," sighed the green haired female.

The teacher produced what looked like a laser pointer from a compartment on her outfit, only it wasn't just a laser pointer. At the click of a button, the tool expanded in size to jumbo flashlight size and could emit a solid blade of energy.

"Resisting is another charge I can add to your list of crimes," Costada warned. "Don't make me hurt you."

Mizuho's eyes narrowed. This person meant to take her away from everything she held dear. Normally a kind and gentle soul, when faced with the prospect of losing Kei again, she had to resort to extreme measures. Swinging the makeshift alien sword in random patterns, the former planet observer rushed at the bounty hunter, who did a backflip to avoid the initial attack. The deadly slash cut through a student's desk as if it were made of paper.

Zabaione took a defensive stance in the back of the classroom. "Okay, you want to play rough?" She touched her interface with Molly.

Soon, her own silver skintight leotard suit replaced her Earth casuals. Unclipping a baton from her belt, she took a grip with both hands then ignited her own blade to parry Kazami's wild swings. Despite the half human's relative inexperience in combat, the lethal weapon itself made up for some deficiencies. Still, Zabione wondered how her superiors would react if she brought Kazami back in pieces. That was something she never intended to do.

Kei looked at his watch, noting his wife had been gone for a bit too long. She had missed most of Karen's pieces. He wondered if she felt sick and was in the bathroom. She had probably gone to the teacher's lounge for privacy. A sense of unease came over him when he saw the empty chair next to Matagu.

The latter wondered if Zabaione had decided to leave without notifying him. She had abruptly stood up and left mid concert. He wondered if the music had offended her in some way or if something he had done made her angry. Maybe the barbecued food she had eaten didn't agree with her.


End file.
